Bound by Nothing
by Omega Overlord
Summary: Xemnas pulls all the organization from Castle Oblivion and is now acting strange. Larxene takes it upon herself to get him back to a semblence of normal so somthing can get done. Things definatly get done... LarxeneXemnas oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts portrayed within.

Larxene sat in the gray room of the castle, fuming, as was the pink haired nobody across the room from her. She, Marluxia, and all the other nobodies had been pulled from castle oblivion without warning. Xemnas had simply arrived, notified them that they were leaving, and 'euthanized' Namine. No explanation, no reason, no nothing.

She spontaneously burst out, "what the hell was the old guy thinking?!?"

Marluxia didn't respond, only looked off into the void, absently.

Her anger mounted, "I mean… could he have known we planned to take over?"

Marluxia looked over at her when she said that, mouth slightly open as if to reprimand her. Instead, Marluxia was silent, only staring over her shoulder with pure terror evident on his face. She froze, there was only one thing in all of nothingness that could make Marluxia absolutely afraid. She turned around slowly… Xemnas himself was slowly walking through the gray room. At the pace Xemnas was setting he surely had been within earshot of her little outburst. In other words, if he hadn't known before, he surely knew now.

Xemnas came even with the chair she was sitting in. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the feeling of one of the superior's Ethereal blades to stab completely through her… Xemnas just walked on by, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence.

Confusion replaced fear within her, "how… how does he not care? Or is he just dense?"

Marluxia shuddered, "I don't know Larxene. Just thank your lucky stars that he doesn't seem to want retribution."

The Graceful Assassin left, thoroughly shaken, leaving her alone in the grey room. Marluxia wasn't the only one left shaken by this brush with oblivion. Did Xemnas really think that they had never had a chance? He might have but… the look in his orange eyes as he walked by… complete emptiness. Even more than was usual for a nobody. Something rather unfamiliar crept up into her mind… caution, which was needed when dealing with Xemnas in any way… and… she couldn't quite get the other 'feeling'…

Over the next few days she watched Xemnas as the superior wandered around with increasing regularity, a blank expression on his face the whole time. Xemnas seemed lost the entire time, trying to find something that wasn't there. She had known the whole time she had been a member of the organization that Xemnas was crazy but… this really didn't seem as crazy. After a certain amount of watching Xemnas blankly wandering she got fed up with it and tried to snap the superior out of it… she threw one of her knives into his chest. Xemnas paused only momentarily to gaze down at the knife protruding from his chest before removing it and walking on. She tried to talk to him but Xemnas didn't even seem to know who she was. As her trump card she bodily stood in front of him and began to unzip the front of her coat, the only thing going through her mind was, 'if this doesn't work, nothing will.' Xemnas walked THROUGH her and didn't stop. She zipped up her coat and kicked the wall in frustration.

A lazy, sarcastic voice caught her attention, "interesting how you've taken such an interest in getting Xemnas back to his usual self."

She turned and Xigbar was leaning against the corner of a wall about ten feet up the hallway, "if you could tell me why he's acting like this it might be easier."

Xigbar yawns and starts to walk up the wall to a portal, "couldn't tell you Larxene. The only people in this castle that might are Vexen and Zexion."

Anger fills her voice, "I have to go to either freezer-brain or emo-boy for help? You've got to be kidding me!"

Xigbar pauses about half-way up the wall, "…you could always try Saix."

She shuddered, "no thanks, I'll talk to Zexion…"

Xigbar laughs, "good luck Nymph. You're gonna need it."

The Free Shooter vanished into his portal. She stood for a moment and fumed over having to humble herself to one of the founding members, but it did make sense. It stood to reason that one of the founding members would have known Xemnas the longest… and she would admit that Zexion was smart enough to figure that kind of stuff out.

She opened a portal down to the pit that Zexion called his room. The Cloaked Schemer was in the back, slowly scanning a bookshelf for something.

She yelled and threw a handy book at the short nobody, "Zexion!"

Zexion calmly ducked under the book she had thrown and turned to face her, "…what do you want?"

She crossed her arms, "why is Xemnas so out of it? I stabbed him and he didn't even react."

Zexion's eyes narrow, "why would you be interested? This had better not be another misguided attempt by you and Marluxia to take over."

She quickly lied, "I'm not, I'm just bored. Without Xemnas giving orders we really aren't doing anything."

Zexion paused for a moment, smirked, and started to speak, "you might want to sit down, this will be a long explanation."

She groaned, "just give me the short but sweet version."

Zexion chuckled, "why Larxene, I'm flattered."

She thought about what she had just said, "…perv…"

Zexion became serious, "fine, Xemnas is forgetting that he was ever alive."

She gave the Cloaked Schemer a 'wtf' look, "you have got to be kidding me. That's it?"

Zexion returned her look, "it? Xemnas has been a nothing for close to fifty years. You have been nothing for something around ten. I think he has forgotten far more than you could comprehend. You and I still breathe out of habit, Xemnas has stopped doing that. His sanity is as fragile as a thread of glass right now."

It dawned on her just how much Xemnas had forgotten, "…what do we do?"

Zexion shook his head, "there really isn't much we can do. The only thing we can do is make sure he never loses sight of Kingdom Hearts."

She looked out Zexion's one window to the heart-shaped 'moon', "why that thing?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "that 'thing' is the only thing keeping Xemnas relatively sane, take Kingdom Hearts away and Xemnas going insane will make a fully berserk Saix look like a toddler among building blocks."

The comparison to something she had seen was more than enough to awaken fear within her, "…will he ever snap out of it?"

Zexion stood and turned back to his books, "who can say? It would take something irrefutably 'alive' to convince his broken mind that he still exists to an extent."

She slowly left Zexion's room behind. She really wasn't afraid of Xemnas any longer… well, she was scared that he would go insane and kill all of them but… some part of it was pity, the other part she still didn't understand. Demyx rounded the corner and tackled her, landing in a very compromising position.

Pure acid imbued her voice, "Get. Off. Now."

Demyx sprang up, "no time for that now A-cup!"

She threw a knife after Demyx but it buried itself in Zexion's door. What could possibly be so terrifying that it would give Demyx the purpose to do THAT and run off without so much as an apology… no… Xemnas couldn't be going insane right now could he???

Zexion burst out of his room, "Larxene, Demyx has just told me that there are clouds coming this way. You know what that means."

She understood perfectly, if Xemnas looked out a window and saw that Kingdom Hearts was gone, even if it was only an illusion, he would kill all of them.

Zexion gave her a shove, "don't let Xemnas leave his room. Do whatever it takes… and I mean WHATEVER it takes."

She glared at Zexion, "why me?"

Zexion replies matter-of-factly, "because I can create an illusion of Kingdom Hearts and Demyx here can drive the rain clouds away."

She replies, "than why do you need me to distract Xemnas?"

Zexion opened a portal, "call it caution or paranoia. I don't want to take the gamble that my illusion might fail."

Zexion and Demyx vanished through the portal and left her alone. Damn Zexion for always making sense… now she had to do it. She opened a portal to just outside of Xemnas's door. Maybe if she just stood here and held the door shut… no, that wouldn't work. Xemnas could walk right through things made of nothing and his own door wouldn't stop him. She pushed the door open… Xemnas was sitting on the edge of a four-poster bed, rubbing his temples.

Xemnas looked up as she entered, "…who are you?"

She thought quickly and spoke the first thing that popped into her head, "you… don't remember me? I'm Larxene, your girlfriend."

The instant she said the last two words she screamed at herself, 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!?????!!!!!'

Xemnas gave her a confused look, "…girlfriend??? I… I don't even exist… how can I have a girlfriend?"

Now she had no choice but to go along with the act, she sat down on the bed next to Xemnas, "you exist, here… I'll prove it to you."

She kissed the Superior, once, on the lips. In a flash she realized what she hadn't understood since the start. This man had saved her life several times over, inadvertently or not, consciously or not. Taking her in when she became a nothing, sparing her the capital punishment for attempted treason… she realized she didn't care if he had done it out of prudence or not. There was a spark of life within Xemnas's orange eyes, and it drew her back in…

Demyx burst in through the door ten minutes later, "ok Larxene! Clouds are all gone, you can………" There was a thud as Demyx's body hit the floor, fainted dead away.

She broke away for a moment and Xemnas commented, "…should we remove him?"

She looked over at the unconscious Nocturne, "…nah, he'll be out for a long time if he knows what's good for him."

Xemnas nodded and turned her head back to him, "indeed."

Needless to say, Xemnas walked with a new spring in his step after that night, and he wasn't the only one. A certain female nobody was quite happy as well.


End file.
